The hunter's nets
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Kariya Masaki, orphelin vivant une vie assez banale au collège du moins jusqu'à cette rentrée : ses amis se prennent pour des espions et les professeurs n'ont pas l'air de l'aimer, entre samouraïs, malentendu, fraise (oui il aime les fraises) et missions top secrète, cette rentrée est délirante ! Ajouter à ça une touche d'amour et le compte est bon, sa vie n'est plus aussi banale !
1. Chap 1 : Rentrée, Espions et Haru-chan

**Note de l'Auteure :** **Bonjour, bonsoir, mesdames, messieurs, je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction centré sur un de mes couples préférés... Ranmasa (Kirino x Kariya) ! Sachant que je n'aime pas vraiment le Rantaku (Kirino x Shindou) ou même Shindou lui même j'ai essayé de le rendre plus sympathique à mes yeux et un peu moins pleurnichard (j'imagine qu'à certain moment on ressentira ma haine pour Shindou dans cette fanfiction). Bref l'histoire sera surtout centrée sur Kariya mais je ferais certain chapitre centré sur d'autres personnages (Kurama par exemple). Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !**

 **Droits :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas...), ils appartiennent à Level 5, tout comme l'univers Inazuma Eleven.**

[Chapitre 1]

« Il lança un regard à ce garçon aux cheveux bleus et fit un sourire, ce sourire dont même lui ne connaissait pas l'existence, ce sourire amoureux. »

[...]

Kariya soupira encore une fois, il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et Monsieur Nagumo avait décidé de l'embêter, résultat ? Un uniforme dégueulasse. Génial, pour la rentrée il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, il regarda l'heure est vit qu'il était en retard. Au pire une demi-heure ce n'était pas beaucoup non ? Il finit de déjeuner tranquillement et partit se changer sous le rire de Nagumo. Ce dernier avait vingt-quatre ans et était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « grand gamin », pourquoi ? Il adorait embêter Kariya mais par contre cherchait à tuer ce dernier quand il osait faire une minuscule blague sur lui -la dernière fois Kariya pour se venger avait collé plein de photos de Suzuno dans la chambre du rouquin-, Nagumo était vraiment un gamin.

Le bleuet revint avec un uniforme propre et chercha quelqu'un du regard : Kiyama Hiroto, son sauveur. Quand il l'aperçu il fit un petit sourire et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Midorikawa au côté du rouquin, Midorikawa était encore plus simple à convaincre que son compagnon. Kariya s'approcha d'eux avant de commencer à parler avec une voix remplie de gentillesse dégoutante.

« Mido-chan, s'il te plaît c'est la rentrée et à cause de Nagumo je suis en retard, tu pourrais m'emmener au collège ? »

Le vert ne savait pas refuser des demandes avec un « s'il te plaît » et il se retrouva donc à emmener Kariya au collège, Hiroto à ses côtés -ce dernier ne conduisait car il roulait beaucoup trop vite- et quand ils arrivèrent le plus jeune avait déjà vingt-cinq minutes de retard, pour le premier jour Nagumo aurait surement applaudit le bleuet d'être autant en retard et aurait d'ailleurs aussi rit. Lorsque Kariya passa le portail d'entrée il n'avait pas l'air heureux, en plus d'avoir raté l'entraînement matinal il était en retard, il cracha des insultes avant de prendre son air d'ange et de se diriger vers les listes pour voir sa classe, qui disait rentrée disait nouveau niveau -deuxième année pour lui désormais- et nouvelle classe.

Génial. Ou pas. Il était avec Tenma. Ce fan de foot niais. Il était aussi avec Tsurugi. Le gothique, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en uniforme du collège juste en tenue de foot ou dans sa tenue violette gothique. Génial il y a aussi Shinsuke dans sa classe. On dirait un petit peu un pikachu. Il manquerait plus qu'il y ait Aoi dans sa classe. Merde. Elle est là elle aussi, aussi niaise que son ami d'enfance. Ouf ! Il y a au moins Hikaru avec lui. Même si il est un peu nais lui aussi, il est gentil et il aimait bien embêter le violet. Avec un soupir il se dirigea vers sa classe, vraiment la chance n'était pas de son côté on dirait.

Peut être qu'il aurait du vérifier sa salle, peut être qu'il aurait du retenir laquelle c'était, résultat ? Il toquait à une porte et il n'était même pas sûr que ce fût sa classe. Un « entrez » ce fit attendre et quand il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec des troisièmes années dont un garçon aux cheveux roses qu'il connaissait bien. Kirino Ranmaru.

« Umh... Euh... Je me suis trompez de salle, excusez-moi. »

Si il n'était pas autant gêné il aurait sûrement rit mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il sortit en courant de cette salle de cours. Il entendit un grondement venant du professeur et un violent claquement de porte. Génial pour la rentrée, il avait désormais trente minutes de retard, de toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire aujourd'hui, il décida donc de toquer au hasard à une salle. Quand il entra dedans il se dit que la chance ne l'avait pas totalement perdu : c'était sa nouvelle classe. Il soupira de soulagement avant de croiser le grand sourire de Shinsuke et l'air niais de Tenma. Génial.

Après avoir sortit une excuse ridicule il put s'installer au seul bureau de libre, il se retrouva donc à côté d'Aoi Sorano, une fille niaise et une vraie commère qui s'occupe des histoires des autres. Il regarda dans son sac, espérant trouver sa trousse et vit avec horreur qu'il l'avait oublié. Kariya allait être obligé de demander un stylo à Aoi. Avec de la chance il aurait un stylo banal quatre-couleurs mais aujourd'hui la chance n'était pas de son côté et il y avait des chances pour qu'il se retrouve avec un stylo rose fluo à plume. Non il vaut mieux demander à Hikaru. Le bleuet se retourna et vit Hikaru deux bureaux derrières lui.

« Hikaru t'as un stylo ? J'ai oublié ma trousse. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Kariya, il n'était pas très discret on dirait, le professeur le mit à la porte. Géniale, cette rentrée était décidément géniale. Il éternua soudainement, de ce qu'il savait quand on éternuait c'était que quelqu'un parlait de nous, donc en conclusion dans sa salle ils doivent tous se foutre de lui. Yeah !

« Kariya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'interpellé se retourna tel un siège The Voice vers la personne qui l'avait appelé, il leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en voyant qui ce tenait devant lui. Shindou Takuto alias le pleurnicheur. Le brun devant lui le regard avec interrogation, le détaillant.

« J'ai demandé un stylo à Hikaru un petit peu trop fort et toi ?

-Le professeur a besoin de craies et il m'a demandé d'aller en chercher. »

Evidemment, Shindou Takuto alias le virtuose ne pouvait pas être exclu de cours, au contraire les profs lui demandaient toujours d'aller chercher les trucs manquants dans les salles. Ça n'étonnerait même plus Kariya si le brun se retrouvait à se baladait avec un bureau sur ses épaules dans les couloirs, quoi que... il serait surement mort écrasé dessous.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que son ancien capitaine était partit sans même lui dire « au revoir ». Ouais cette rentrée était vraiment merdique et en plus la seule personne avec qui il avait eu une conversation normale était malpolie, génial.

[...]

C'était enfin la pause déjeuné, Aoi voulait à tout prix mangé sous les cerisiers, Kariya n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée, il se retrouvait toujours avec des pétales dans sa nourriture et les pétales n'étaient pas super niveau goût. Finalement comme Tsurugi n'aimait pas manger sous les cerisiers personne ne mangea dessous, Kariya était finalement content d'avoir le ténébreux dans sa classe, par contre pourquoi c'était le seul qui n'avait pas d'uniforme ?! D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit c'est que lorsqu'il c'est inscrit il ne l'a jamais reçu. Comment ça reçu ?! Kariya avait acheté le sien ! Donc en résumé Tsurugi avait juste une maladie appelé « la flemme d'acheter des trucs comme les gens normaux ». D'un côté Tsurugi n'était pas normal, avec sa coiffure moche et sa tenue violette qu'il portait tout le temps... Ouais il n'était pas normal ce gars.

Le petit groupe s'installa donc à la cafétéria où il croisa les troisièmes années, dont Kurama qui faisait la gueule mais par contre qui faisait la taille d'un première année -et encore...- et d'un Hamano couché sur la table avec un sourire sur sa tête. Ils finirent tous par manger ensemble, Kariya se retrouva en face de Kirino.

« Alors comme ça on se trompe de salle Kariya ? »

La voix était étouffée par la table sur laquelle était couchée la personne qui parlait : Hamano.

« J'étais en retard et j'ai totalement oublié de regarder ma salle, trop occupé en voyant les personnes dans ma classe... »

Kariya se retint de critiquer les personnes dans sa classe, il préférait se concentrer sur son bento dans lequel reposait de la nourriture alléchante.

« T'as rien raté en cours à part le pet de Matsukaze. »

Un cri indigné s'éleva soudainement et tout le monde regarda Tenma qui lançait un regard indigné à Tsurugi qui lui, l'ignorait en mangeant tranquillement.

« T'inquiète pas Tenma personne l'a entendu... »

Shinsuke de sa petite voix essayait de rassurer son meilleur ami, Hamano était lui mort de rire sur la table et chacun se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait sauf Kurama qui ne supportait pas le châtain et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai que personne ne l'a entendu dit-donc ! Je suis au fond de la salle et je l'ai clairement entendu alors que Matsukaze est tout devant.

-Tsurugi ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si le pet à résonné dans la salle ! »

Kariya était actuellement décédé, mort de rire sur sa table, Shinsuke essayait de défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait Tenma mais ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus. Dommage qu'il est raté ça, il aurait pu se moquer du châtain pendant trois semaines avec ça.

« Kurama ça avance avec Minamisawa-san ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ciel s'étouffa avec son sandwich et lança un regard noir à Kirino.

« Mes histoires sentimentales ne te concernent pas, occupes-toi des tiennes d'abord ! »

Tout le monde regarda Kurama avec des yeux ronds, se dernier ignora tous le monde et se contenta de manger en silence.

« Donc ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre le narcissique et lui ?

-Tsurugi ! Sois plus sympa avec Minamisawa !

-Mais il n'est pas là donc je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème que je l'appelle comme ça. »

Shindou soupira, le plus jeune était irrespectueux avec ses aînés.

« Peut importe, parlons d'autre chose ! »

Kurama qui venait de prononcer cette phrase était cramoisi et regardait sa nourriture avec intérêt, Kirino lui louchait sur les fraises de Kariya ou Kariya lui même, personne ne savait. Même si tout le monde vit le regard du garçon aux cheveux roses, le bleu aussi.

« Euh... Kirino-sempai... Pourquoi tu fixes Kariya comme ça ? »

Le rose sursauta soudainement et rougit d'embarras en voyant tout les regards fixés sur lui, Hikaru qui avait posé cette question était à côté de son meilleur ami, ce dernier mangea tranquillement son dessert en essayant d'ignorer ce que venait de dire le violet. Kirino répondit à ce dernier par des bégayements incompréhensibles.

« Quand je disais qu'il devait s'occuper de ses histories sentimentales... il n'arrive même pas à gérer les siennes.

-Kurama ! »

Le bronzé aux cheveux ciels regardait Kirino puis Kariya, chacun leur tour, une fois l'un, une fois l'autre, Shindou assit à côté de Kirino -qui était donc en face d'Hikaru- regarda Kurama avec énervement. Car oui, Shindou essayait de caser son meilleur ami avec le défenseur aux cheveux bleus.

« Bref... Euh... Tenma tu fais quoi là ?

-Bah ça se voit j'essaye de lécher mon coude ! »

L'ancien capitaine des Raimons soupira, dès le premier jour le garçon aux tourbillons avait un comportement étrange.

« Kariya tu vas où ? »

Hikaru se leva soudainement en montrant le bleuet qui s'en allait.

« Les cours reprennent dans cinq minutes, il faut que j'aille au casier. »

Car oui ! Même si ils jouaient au football, nos joueurs de Raimon allaient à l'école !

« Ah. »

Toutes les personnes assises à la table des cassos joueurs de Raimon se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« On le suit ? » Demanda d'une petite voix Hayami -oui il est là lui aussi-.

« On le suit. » Répondit Aoi avec un ton ferme et assuré, sûre d'elle et partit de la cafétéria suivit par tout le club de Raimon.

Comment Kariya ne les avaient-ils pas remarqués ? On ne sait pas parce qu'entre Tsurugi qui faisait des croches-pattes aux gens, Tenma qui se ramassait par terre à cause du ténébreux, Aoi à fond qui criait des « Chuuut » tout le temps, Kurama qui faisait la gueule en critiquant Tenma, Hayami qui comme d'habitude, était pessimiste en pensant à ce qui leurs arriveraient si Kariya les voyaient, Hamano au contraire heureux, même trop heureux qui tomba sur Tenma -qui était tombé avant lui- au beau milieu d'un couloir vide, Shinsuke qui lui suivait tout le monde en souriant, Shindou qui soupirait en les regardant et enfin Kirino qui lui suivait attentivement les déplacements du bleu et enfin il y avait Hikaru, au moins trois mètres devant « les espions » mais seulement un-demi mêtre entre Kariya et lui. Ouais, le bleuet essayait d'ignorer tout les regards braqués sur lui, le fait que son meilleur ami lui marchait parfois sur les chaussures, menaçant de les enlevés, quand il arriva enfin à son casier il pouvait très clairement entendre des chuchotements ou plutôt hurlements des individus qui lui servait d'amis.

« Il est assez bien rangé le casier de Kariya je ne m'attendais pas à ça dis-donc ! »

Peut être qu'Hamano n'a pas apprit à chuchoter.

« Ouaahhh ! Y'a des posters de Kirino dedans ! »

Un jappement du rose se fit entendre et l'on pouvait sans mal deviner qu'il était rouge après ce qu'avait dit Kurama pour le faire chier.

« Oups, on dirait que j'ai mal vu... »

Kariya leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'ils savaient que le bleu savait qu'il les avait vus.

« Chuuuut parlez moins fort ! Il va savoir qu'on est là ! »

Ouais... Non ils ne savaient pas, parfois le garçon aux yeux dorés se demandait comment il avait fait pour être ami avec des idiots pareil. Aoi était peut être un peu trop à fond pour se rendre compte que Kariya les avait remarqués et c'était peut être une des raisons pour laquelle elle hurlait aux garçons de se taire.

Après être passé à son casier Kariya décida d'ignorer simplement ses amis et se balada dans l'établissement, essayant de faucher ses poursuivants, il croisa Akane dans les couloirs, la fille la plus niaise qu'il connaissait et il se retrouva à parler avec elle, ce qui énerva assez rapidement le bleu qui en avait marre d'entendre des « Shin-sama » dans chacune des phrases de la jeune fille. Kariya trouva vite une excuse et s'en alla, il sentit son portable vibrer et en regardant qui pouvait l'appeler il fit un petit sourire. Nagumo Haruya.

« Allo Haru-chan ? »

Le sourire du bleu s'agrandit en entendant les injures de l'homme en entendant le surnom qu'il venait de dire.

« Sale gosse... Bref tout ça pour te dire que je viens te chercher ce soir, ordre d'Hiroto et tu le connais Monsieur n'aime pas quand on lui obéit pas.

-Tu viens me chercher ? C'est si gentil !

-Ouais... Si je le pouvais tu rentrerais à pieds mais si je désobéis Hiroto va encore raccourcir ma pause café... Bref à ce soir.

-A tout à l'heure. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Kariya rangea son portable, ne se doutant pas que certaines personnes avaient écoutés toute sa conversation. Le bleu monta les escaliers pendant que les « agents secrets » parlaient de l'appel que leur « cible » venait d'avoir.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? Une certaine « Haru-chan » vient le chercher ce soir... Peut être sa petite-amie ! » Commença Aoi avec un air sérieux collé à son visage.

« En plus il avait l'air heureux pendant l'appel... Il nous cache des choses... » Continua Hamano en plissant les yeux pour regarder un à un tout le monde.

« Plus aucun doute c'est surement sa copine et il a un rendez-vous avec elle ! » Renchérit Tenma, tout content de participer à une « enquête » sur son ami.

« Mais Kariya et moi sommes meilleurs amis, il m'aurait dit si il avait une petite-amie comme même ! » Hikaru ne croyait pas trop à cette histoire de copine et de rendez-vous.

« Tu sais Hikaru... Les meilleurs amis ne se disent pas tout... Par exemple j'essaye d'arranger un coup avec Kirino sans qu'il ne le sache. » Expliqua Shindou au violet.

« Attends... Quoi ?! Tu veux m'arranger un coup avec qui ?! » S'écria un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses en entendant ce qu'avait dit son meilleur ami.

« Tu es tellement naïf Kirino... Tu es comme Tenma qui ne se rend compte de rien avec Tsurugi. » Déclara Kurama avec un petit sourire qui disparut aussitôt en prononçant le prénom de Monsieur Tourbillon.

Tsurugi qui n'avait encore rien dit regarda avec de gros yeux le garçon aux cheveux bleus ciels tandis que le châtain ne comprenait pas et regardait avec de grands yeux innocents le garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés.

« Peut importe qui est cette Haru-chan, je propose qu'on regarde avec qui rentre Kariya ce soir ! » Déclara Kirino, quand il eut prononcé ces mots Shindou et Kurama se regardèrent avec un petit sourire.

Comme par hasard, la sonnerie retentit, quand Kariya avait dit que les cours reprenaient dans cinq minutes il devait avoir un problème d'heure car ça faisait environ dix minutes qu'ils suivaient le bleu et s'interrogeaient sur l'identité d'Haru-chan. Quand ils rentrèrent en cours, Kariya se dépêcha de s'installer près des fenêtres pour pouvoir regarder dehors quand il se ferait chier. Aoi, elle, pensait que c'était pour qu'il puisse observer Haru-chan quand elle arriverait tandis que Tenma se disait qu'il voulait profiter du soleil inexistant. Une fois que nos amis étaient tous assit à leur place, le professeur arriva et se présenta vite fait, pendant toute l'heure il parla de ses méthodes d'enseignements et Kariya se retrouva rapidement à observer la fenêtre, totalement désintéresser de ce que disait l'homme. Il avait une vue sur le stade de sport et remarqua que les petits bonhommes qui couraient étaient des troisièmes années, il reconnut rapidement Kurama avec ses cheveux célestes, Hayami avec ses lunettes blanches, Hamano avec ses manches retroussés et ses cheveux bleus foncés et Kirino avec ses cheveux roses. Où était Shindou ? Dans un tas d'élèves, méconnaissables à cause de sa couleur de cheveux communes. Kariya regardait le sport que pratiquaient ses camarades de foot, ils faisaient du saut en longueur, le bleu rigola mentalement en imaginant Kurama qui devait sauter, il était tellement petit qu'il ne ferait même pas un mètre... Quoiqu'avec la gravité dans ce manga il était totalement probable qu'il y arrive... Le garçon aux yeux dorés regarda ses amis sautés chacun leur tour dans le sable qui rentrait dans les chaussettes des élèves, il les regarda calmement sautés mais quand ce fut le tour de Kirino il ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant tomber tête la première dans le sable.

« Umh... Jeune homme ? »

Kariya continuait de rire de son sempai sans se douter que tout les regards étaient posés sur lui, ce fut seulement quand il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule qu'il réagit, en se retournant il croisa l'air blasé de Tsurugi qui se contenta de montrer du doigt le professeur.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ris ? Quel est ton nom ?

-Je suis Kariya Masaki, j'ai juste vu mon sempai se rétamer en faisant du saut en longueur c'est pourquoi je rigole. »

Peut être que le bleu ne se rendait pas compte qu'il parlait à un homme plus âgé que lui car il se fit renvoyer du cours, il était obligé d'aller chez le directeur à présent. En se baladant dans les couloirs il croisa un certain garçon aux cheveux roses qui avait le nez en sang.

« Alors sempai on se rétame dans le sable ? »

Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son aîné, ce dernier se rendit compte de la présence du garçon aux yeux couleur miel.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Kariya ?

-Je regardais par la fenêtre et je t'ai vu, ta classe et toi, je t'ai vu tombé et j'ai rigolé et le prof était pas content m'a envoyé chez le directeur. » Répondit l'interpellé avec un ton dramatique avant de demandé. « Et toi tu t'es fais quoi ? C'est quand t'es tombé ?

-Ouais, y'avait une plaque en bois sous le sable et je me la suis prise dans le nez, bon je te laisse j'ai un peu le nez en sang là. »

Chacun repartirent de leur côté, l'un à l'infirmerie, l'autre chez le directeur. Discrètement celui aux cheveux roses se retourna et lança un regard à Kariya, un doux sourire apparu sur son visage et il se dépêcha de partir voir l'infirmière avant de mettre du sang partout.

[...]

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit et Kariya soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, c'était la rentrée et il c'était déjà fait virer de cours plusieurs fois et était même allé chez le directeur qui avait était relativement sympa en le laissant retourner en cours sans punition ou discours inutile. Quand il arriva à son casier il put voir ses camarades du club de foot l'observer pas très discrètement, il décida de les ignorer et de prendre les cahiers dont il avait besoin, il nota dans son esprit de ne pas oublier sa trousse qui lui avait causé quelque ennui. Le bleu put voir que Kirino ne saignait plus du nez mais était en conversation très animé avec Kurama, ce dernier avait tout sauf un sourire sur son visage et en voyant les légères rougeurs du plus petit ils devaient sûrement parler de Minamisawa. Kariya sortit son portable et regarda s'il avait des messages, il put juste constater qu'il avait un appel manqué de Nagumo et il décida donc de le rappeler.

« Allo ? » Ce n'était pas la voix de Nagumo mais celle de son rival, Suzuno Fuusuke.

« Salut je voulais savoir pourquoi Haru-chan m'avait appelé pendant que j'étais en cours. »

Un petit rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'appel, Suzuno gloussait sûrement en entendant le surnom que venait de dire Kariya.

« T'as une drôle façon de surnommer la tulipe toi... Bref, je sais juste qu'Haruya est partit te chercher et a oublié son portable, tu le demanderas dans la voiture ce qu'il voulait.

-D'accord, merci Fuusu-chan »

Le bleuet ne put même pas ajouter quelque chose que Suzuno avait déjà raccroché, sûrement énervé d'avoir était surnommer Fuusu-chan par le démon qu'était Kariya Masaki.

Derrière les casiers, pensant être cachés, la troupe de l'équipe de football de Raimon regardait attentivement le garçon aux cheveux sarcelles sauf Kirino et Kurama en train de discuter sur un certain narcissique. Kariya décida de les ignorer et se dirigea vers le portail, espérant que Nagumo serait déjà là, les pas d'éléphants de ses poursuivants pouvaient être entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est avec un soupir qu'il remit la chaussure que venait de lui enlever Hikaru en marchant dessus. Le bleuet aperçut la voiture rouge flamboyante de la tulipe au loin et fit un grand sourire, il s'approcha du conducteur avant de s'écrier haut et fort.

« Oh ! Haru-chan tu es déjà là ! Tu es si gentil d'être venu me chercher ! »

Le dénommé « Haru-chan » mit sa main devant son visage et lança un regard noir à Kariya qui lui souriait de toute ses dents, il c'était vengé du retard qu'il avait subit à cause de Nagumo même s'il savait que le grand gamin allait très vite se venger lui aussi. La voiture démarra et le bleu se dépêcha de s'attacher avant de partir à toute vitesse vers l'orphelinat, si Midorikawa conduisait prudemment, Nagumo était plus comme Hiroto et conduisait à toute vitesse.

Un petit peu plus loin, l'équipe de Raimon regardait avec de grands yeux la voiture rouge partir à toute vitesse.

« Donc... Haru-chan se serait son... père ? » Déclara Tsurugi.

« Mais non abruti ! Tu vois bien qu'il est trop jeune pour être son père ! » S'écria Aoi, le garçon aux cheveux indigos lui lança un regard noir qui la fit frissonner, elle ne l'appellerait plus jamais « abruti ».

« Peut être son frère ? » S'exclama Hayami en remettant ses lunettes en place.

« Les gars vous dites n'importe quoi ! C'est Nagumo Haruya le célèbre footballeur qui jouait avec l'équipe de Corée ! »

Tout le monde se tournait vers Kirino qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Umh... Tu peux expliquer qui c'est parce que moi à part Shin-machin-truc je connais personne de l'équipe de Corée... » Hamano se tenait la tête en lançant un regard confus au garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Tu sais Nagumo Haruya et Suzuno Fuusuke ! Le duo mythique célèbre dans le monde footballistique ! Bah le gars aux cheveux en forme de tulipe c'est Nagumo et c'est celui qu'a ramené Kariya et c'est lui « Haru-chan » ! »

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Kirino soit fan de Nagumo, Shindou qui le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient petit le regardait maintenant avec un air ahuri.

« Donc t'es en train de dire que le gars qui l'a ramené c'est un joueur célèbre ?! » S'écria Tenma, heureux de comprendre quelque chose, Kirino hocha la tête avant de se mettre à parler.

« Et le « Fuusu-chan » qu'on à entendu au téléphone tout à l'heure c'est sûrement Suzuno Fuusuke, le partenaire de Nagumo, il est lui aussi célèbre dans le monde du football.

-N'empêche Kariya il en connait des personnes célèbres dans le monde du football. » Le ton admirateur de Tenma fit lever les yeux au ciel à Kurama et Tsurugi.

« Bref... Du coup c'est qui pour Kariya Nagumo ? » Demanda Shinsuke avec sa petite voix en regardant Kirino.

Personne ne répondit jusqu'à ce qu'un certain garçon aux cheveux violets n'interviennent.

« Euh... Bah... Kariya vous l'a peut être pas dit mais il vit dans un orphelinat nommé Sun Garden. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hikaru, il avait l'air de détenir des informations qu'ils n'avaient pas.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Déclara Tsurugi avec son habituel ton cassant, en voyant les regards accusateurs qu'y étaient sur lui et Hikaru en larme il rajouta précipitamment quelques mots. « Mais vas-y continus.

-Il se trouve que Sun Garden est l'orphelinat où à vécu Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo et Suzuno, donc ils sont comme des frères pour Kariya et s'occupent de lui donc parfois ils le ramènent. »

Hamano regardait avec des yeux ronds le jeune homme aux yeux noirs avant de demander.

« C'est qui déjà Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo et Suzuno ? »

Il se prit un coup dans l'estomac de Kurama et il finit plier en deux, par terre.

« Bon maintenant que l'enquête est finie je rentre chez moi, bye. »

Chacun firent pareil que le garçon aux cheveux bleus ciels et s'en allèrent vers leur domicile, sauf Hamano qui était par terre, se tenant le ventre dans la douleur. Il comprenait ce que ressentaient les filles maintenant.

[...]

Kariya se jeta sur son lit, heureux de le revoir après cette journée si compliquée, il lui avait manqué. Il dut néanmoins descendre quand il entendit Hitomiko hurler à table. Il traîna des pieds dans les escaliers, son visage était tout sauf souriant en entendant les enfants crier pour être servit avant tout le monde et voir que la seule place libre était à côté de jeunes garçons qui lui cassait les oreilles n'arrangea pas son humeur.

Le diné passa rapidement, du moins pour les autres enfants mais pour Kariya, c'était le diné le plus long du monde, il ne sentait plus ses oreilles et les dix minutes environs de souffrance ne pouvaient être effacées de son esprit, il avait besoin de renfort. Il se retrouva rapidement à envoyé des messages à Hikaru qui répondait toujours trop tard, ce fut donc avec un soupir qu'il partit se doucher. En revenant il se souvint des devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore faits mais quand il chercha dans son sac il ne vit pas son agenda. Il l'avait posé dans son casier... La chance ne devait pas être de son côté aujourd'hui, il mit sa trousse dans son sac et se rassura en se disant que c'était le premier jour et qu'il n'avait pas du tout beaucoup de devoir. Il se coucha finalement et repensa à toute sa journée d'aujourd'hui, pour une rentrée elle ne c'était pas très bien passée, il finit par s'endormir en pensant à la chute du garçon aux cheveux roses. Il avait comme même bien rit aujourd'hui et espérait que chaque journée ressemblerait à celle là (sans les renvoies de cours si possible).

[Fin... Du chapitre]

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir et ça m'encouragerais à continuer ! Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Pour la parution des chapitres elle prendra un petit peu du temps (école, syndrome de la page blanche...). A bientôt !**


	2. Chap 2 : Vengeance, Mauvaise Humeur

_Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Kazemarune : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un à oser mettre un commentaire mais je suis contente que que ma fanfiction t'ai fait rire. Si tu aimes le surnom "Haru-chan" et "Fuusu-chan" tu vas être servit dans ce chapitre (Oups Spoil xD). Évidemment que les Raimons ne connaissent pas la discrétion (Aoi est la reine pour les pas d'éléphants) sinon leur partie d'espionnage serait beaucoup moins drôle ! Voilà, encore merci pour ta review et maintenant place aux notes de l'auteure !_

 **Note de l'Auteure :** **Bonjour, bonsoir et je m'excuse pour ce retard d'environ cinq mois (oui le temps passe vite), ne croyez pas que j'ai abandonnez mes autres histoires, j'écris juste des millions de truc en même temps (dont du SaruFei, du HakuShuu ou encore du MinaKura), sauf que je suis extrêmement lente, pour tout vous dire j'écris souvent en même temps que je regarde un anime (souvent je regarde Inazuma Eleven mais en VOSTFR (les voix sont plus belles :P)) et je me retrouve toujours à regarder l'épisode au lieu de simplement écouter ! Halala... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (merci à ceux qui ont lut en entier mes notes) !**

 **Droits :** **Une fois de plus les personnages et Inazuma Eleven en général appartiennent à Level 5.**

[Chapitre 2]

« Depuis quand il le regardait différemment ? Il ne savait plus. Depuis quand ces yeux dorés le faisait frissonner ? Depuis longtemps. »

[...]

C'était le lendemain de la rentrée, Kariya n'était pas en retard cette fois et il avait sa trousse, pourtant au fond de son esprit il savait que quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui, Nagumo ne c'était toujours pas vengé ce qui étonnait tout le monde : à chaque fois que le bleuet l'embêtait il se vengeait précipitamment sans réfléchir.

« Tu sais, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Cette phrase, Midorikawa n'arrêtait pas de la répéter à la tulipe mais elle rentrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre directement, peut être que cette fois il avait enregistré la citation et qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas tout de suite à Kariya.

Suzuno Fuusuke. Le bleuet était sûr que c'était lui devant ses yeux. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il rentra dans son collège pour voir qu'au côté de l'albinos se trouvait un autre drôle d'énergumène, un certain homme aux cheveux rouges en forme de fleur ou de flamme -selon le propriétaire.

« Uhm ?! Vous faites quoi ici ? »

Un fin sourire c'était étiré sur les lèvres du blanc qui avait simplement haussé les épaules et qui haussait les yeux au ciel pendant que Nagumo lui faisait un grand sourire, fier de sa vengeance.

« Mon cher Masaki, saches que Fuu et moi allons présenter notre travail à une classe du collège.

-Votre travail, tu veux dire boire du café et aller me chercher au collège ? »

Le rouquin grogna devant la réponse de Kariya et murmura un « Tu verras ! » avant de partir se balader dans l'établissement avec son acolyte. Ca pour voir, le garçon aux yeux dorés avait envie de voir quelle surprise lui réservait Nagumo Haruya.

[...]

Étalé sur la table, Kariya était mort de rire. Quand les deux adultes avaient choisis de présenter leur travail, Nagumo c'était trompé dans sa demande et avait donc présenté ce qu'il faisait à une classe de première année évitant donc la réussite de sa terrible vengeance. Pendant qu'Hikaru regardait son meilleur ami avec un léger sourire, les autres le regardaient étrangement -sauf Tenma qui ne comprenait rien.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se prit un vent et en continuant de rire il se mit à manger son repas. Il faillait d'ailleurs s'étouffer, heureusement son meilleur ami le sauva. Malgré sa presque mort, Kariya continuait de rire. Nagumo était le meilleur pour les vengeances.

Partit dans son fou rire, il ne remarqua même pas quand les autres garçons du club de foot s'installèrent à la table, d'ailleurs un certain garçon aux cheveux bleu clair et à la peau bronzée faisait totalement la gueule en voyant Tenma. Il fut obligé de s'installer à la table, sinon il mangeait seul. Les nouveaux venus commencèrent à discuter tranquillement.

« Ne rigoles pas tout seul nabot. » Déclara tranquillement Kirino, après quelques secondes en mâchant doucement un morceau de viande.

« Qui traites-tu de nabot, efféminé ?! En plus Kurama est encore plus petit que moi, ça devrait être lui le nabot ! » Cria Kariya sur son aîné, les yeux foudroyants le rose qui souriait tranquillement, son sourire disparu presque immédiatement en entendant comment le bleu l'avait appelé.

« NE ME METTEZ PAS DANS L'HISTOIRE ! » Hurla Kurama, qui se retrouvait incrusté dans la bataille sans rien demander, coupant ainsi Kirino qui s'apprêtait à répondre lui aussi.

Le fou rire de Kariya c'était calmé et un certain garçon aux cheveux roses et lui continuait de se foudroyer du regard en s'insultant télépathiquement.

« Bon les amoureux vous avez finit avec vos regards doux ? » Demanda le plus petit garçon de la table -en excluant Shinsuke- avec un ton ironique, toujours en colère pour ce qu'il c'était passé il y quelques minutes.

« ON EST PAS AMOUREUX ! » Hurlèrent les deux concernés en même temps.

« Pourtant vous êtes comme même bien synchronisés, moi je dis ça cache quelque chose. » Répondit simplement Kurama avec un sourire de vengeance.

« Je suis d'accord. » Déclara tranquillement Aoi en levant la main.

« Moi aussi ! » Continua Hamano avec un grand sourire en levant également le bras.

Ainsi, toute la table, avec un accord général -en excluant Kirino et Kariya- se mirent d'accord que les deux cachaient quelque chose.

« Je sais ! On n'a qu'un les suivre et-

-ON VOUS ENTEND ! » Hurlèrent une seconde fois le « couple » avant de se lancer un regard noir.

Sans prévenir, le plus petit des deux prit soudainement dans la boite à repas de son aîné une fraise, la plus grosse du tas. Evidemment Kirino lui hurla dessus et une fois encore, ils finirent par se disputer. Avec un soupir, Shindou regarda autour de lui, espérant un peu de réconfort car vraiment il ne les supportait plus et si ça continuait, il allait vraiment les frapper.

« Regardez mon nouveau porte-clefs ! »

Soudainement, les deux adolescents arrêtèrent de se crier dessus et se tournèrent en même temps vers la jeune fille qui avait un sourire gigantesque sur son visage : Sorano Aoi. Elle montra sa tonne de porte-clefs pendant que tous les autres la regardaient avec surprise et même pour certains avec exaspérations (n'est-ce pas Kurama ?). Ce qui était logique : elle en avait tellement que personne ne voyait le nouveau porte-clefs qu'elle avait acheté. Personne ne lui fit la remarque et chacun lui fit un « sourire » et lui dire qu'il était très beau.

« D'ailleurs je viens d'y penser mais Nishiki, Midori, vous n'étiez pas là hier, vous étiez où ? » Demanda soudainement Kirino, s'en fichant totalement de la fraise qui lui avait était volé.

« J'étais malade. » Répondit la concernée avec un air détaché.

« J'étais encore en Italie ! » Hurla ensuite Ryouma avant de rire seul, comme Kariya au début du repas.

« Comme par hasard, vous étiez absents tout les deux hier... » Déclara Hamano en mettant des coups de coude à Midori qui lui lançait un regard noir.

« Non mais... Reviens par là, je vais te tuer ! » Cria la jeune fille avant de courir après le pêcheur qui lui fuyait pour sauver sa vie.

Tous regardaient la scène avec un sourire sur leur visage, sauf Tenma qui n'avait pas compris les sous-entendus du garçon qui n'était désormais plus de ce monde. Le châtain d'ailleurs lança un regard de chien battu à son voisin de droite avant que celui-ci ne décale soudainement sa nourriture, comme pour la protéger.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne toucheras pas à ma nourriture, ce n'est pas possible ça demande à ta tante de te faire pareil si t'en veux tant ! » Grogna un certain garçon aux cheveux bleus marines qui foudroyait l'adolescent à côté de lui du regard.

« Mais... Tsurugi... » Tenma avait les larmes aux yeux et l'attaquant vedette se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude énervante du milieu de terrain.

Un sifflement retentit et avec un regard noir, l'indigo se tourna vers celui qui avait sifflé. Kurama. S'il avait décidé d'être énervant aujourd'hui, il avait réussit.

« Tsurugi, t'es méchant, tu pourrais au moins lui en donner un peu ! » Déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu ciel en imitant une voix niaise qui ressemblait d'ailleurs vachement à une voix de fille.

Le concerné leva les yeux en l'air avant de continuer de manger tranquillement, esquivant les « attaques » d'un certain garçon qui voulait gouter sa nourriture. Hayami remit doucement ses lunettes avant de finalement lever la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son ami aux yeux noirs.

« Kurama, tout vas bien ? Tu semble encore plus grognon que d'habitude... » Murmura le jeune homme à lunette avec une petite voix.

« Evidemment c'est Monsieur Pessimiste qui me fait la réflexion ! » Répondit simplement l'attaquant avec un ton énervé.

Chacun regardait avec de grands yeux Kurama qui lui ignorait simplement les regards de tous. Il était simplement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et avait envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un et se retrouvait donc à montrer sa mauvaise humeur à tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, Hikaru regardait avec un sourire son meilleur ami qui tourna soudainement la tête vers lui -le siège de The Voice était de retour.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes avec ce sourire flippant depuis tout à l'heure ? »

L'attaquant aux cheveux violets se contenta de sourire tranquillement, ignorant totalement la question de son ami. Le bleu haussa les épaules et se tourna vers quelqu'un d'autre pour parler. Après quelques minutes il reprit sa respiration et répondit finalement.

« Je suis juste content d'être ton meilleur ami. »

Kariya qui était en train de débattre avec Shinsuke quels étaient les meilleurs sandwichs du self se tourna avec un grand mouvement -il faillait d'ailleurs mettre un coup à son voisin de gauche qui était Tsurugi, Hikaru étant à sa droite- les joues légèrement rouges.

« Ne dit pas des choses aussi embarrassantes idiot ! »

Il se retrouva à murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe pendant que son meilleur ami riait doucement. Les autres observaient la scène tranquillement, même si certain guettait une certaine réaction : Shindou regardait, du coin de l'œil, son meilleur ami pour voir sa réaction. Il faillait d'ailleurs s'étouffer de rire en voyant l'air meurtrier qui se dégageait de son regard pendant une seconde à peine.

Une tornade indigo passa devant la table, suivit par une autre tornade rousse, presque rouge et tous regardait ébahit le meurtre qui se déroulait devant leur yeux. Midori venait d'attraper Hamano par le col de son uniforme et ce dernier, cherchant de l'aide, tourna sa tête avec un regard apeuré vers les compagnons du club de foot. Chacun eu une réaction différente.

À l'autre bout de la table, Hikaru regardait avec des grands yeux de biche ce qu'il se passait en tirant sur la manche de Kariya comme un appel silencieux pour lui dire d'aider Hamano. Shindou, en face du violet, regardait juste la scène tranquillement. Kirino, juste à côté de son meilleur ami et juste en face du défenseur aux cheveux bleus, n'était pas non plus surpris et son regard se dirigeait sur Kariya qui lui demandait à son meilleur ami d'arrêter de tirer sa manche. Tsurugi, qui était à la gauche du bleu regardait le meurtre avec un air ennuyé pendant qu'à côté de lui Tenma était exactement comme Hikaru, à la différence qu'il se retenait sérieusement de sauter dans les bras de l'attaquant vedette. Juste en face du châtain, Aoi continuait simplement de manger, ignorant le pêcheur. La personne qui était normalement en face de Tsurugi était juste en train de tuer Hamano. Shinsuke, qui était à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et qui n'avait personne en face de lui discutait tranquillement à Nishiki qui était à sa droite. Hayami tremblait en voyant son meilleur ami être en train de mourir tandis que Kurama avait un sourire sadique et un bras soutenant sa tête.

La sonnerie empêcha Midori de finir son meurtre.

[...]

Kariya avait totalement oublié qu'il devait remplir une feuille pour un de ses professeurs. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait oublié son agenda dans son casier la veille ! Le jeune homme se retrouva donc à remplir le papier devant lui comme il pouvait, et au bout de quelque minute il demanda à sa voisine -qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Aoi- sa feuille pour qu'il puisse recopier quelques trucs car vraiment il ne savait pas quoi remplir à plusieurs endroits. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de donner sa réponse.

« Non. »

L'adolescent aux yeux ambres faillait vraiment l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche, lui faire bouffer le bureau puis la jeter par la fenêtre, il lui lança un regard de pure haine avant de se retourner. Comme toujours, deux bureaux derrières lui se trouvait son meilleur ami, Hikaru qui lui fit un sourire.

« Hikaru t'as coché quoi pour le truc sur le droit à l'image ? » Demanda -avec toujours autant de discrétion- Kariya.

Ce fut comme ci sa demande avait résonné dans la classe, il y avait eu pile un silence quand il eut posé la question. Kariya put voir le professeur se retourner, puis posé son regard sur lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme se retrouva à la porte. Ce professeur ne devait pas l'apprécier, en deux jours c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait hors de la salle.

« Salut Masaki ! Alors on s'amuse bien ? »

Le ton employé était moqueur et le défenseur reconnu immédiatement à qui il appartenait, quand il se tourna il remarqua qu'il ne c'était pas trompé et que cette voix appartenait bien à Nagumo Haruya. Un sourire carnassier apparut presque immédiatement sur le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, désormais le fait de s'être fait exclure de sa salle était comme quelque chose d'inexistant comme problème dans sa vie.

« Alors Haru-chan ? On n'est pas avec son chéri ? »

Si Nagumo avait commencé avec un ton qui se voulait moqueur et qui était censé énerver alors Kariya continuerait dans la même direction et l'utiliserait également. Si énervé les gens étaient quelque chose que le garçon aux yeux ambrés savait bien faire alors il se servirait de sont talent. C'était son nouveau passe-temps.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse que reçut le collégien, son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait touché un point sensible pour l'adulte on dirait. Kariya allait continuer à se moquer de Nagumo mais quelque chose l'interrompit et ce quelque chose c'était une tape brutale derrière sa tête. La main qui l'avait frappé était gelée et le défenseur frissonna en lâchant un petit cri peu viril.

« Regardez-moi ça, le petit Masaki c'est fait exclure de cour dès son deuxième jour ! » S'exclama une voix froide avec un brin de moquerie dedans et le garçon aux cheveux bleus sut immédiatement que celui qui parlait était celui dont lui il parlait tout à l'heure. Suzuno Fuusuke.

« Ah tien ! Fuusu-chan ! Je parlais justement à Nagumo du fait que son chéri n'était pas avec lui mais je vois que vous vous êtes enfin retrouvés ! » Répondit Kariya, continuant sur sa lancée d'énerver tout le monde.

Un rire -qui semblait faux- s'échappa de la bouche de Suzuno et celui-ci planta ses yeux sarcelles dans ceux ambrés sur collégien.

« Comment es-tu au courant pour nous deux ? »

Un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge du bleu tandis que le rouquin était cramoisi. Kariya chercha ses mots un moment, il ne pensait pas que sa moquerie serait vrai et maintenant il se retrouvait piégé et ne savait pas comment réagir. Cette fois ce fut un vrai rire qui sortit des lèvres de l'albinos, clair et fort.

« Je te taquine voyons ! »

Les mots mirent quelques instants à atteindre le cerveau du numéro quinze, quand il comprit enfin, le jeune homme lança un regard noir au garçon plus âgé. Il c'était fait avoir.

« Bon on va ta laisser le nabot, on rentre vu qu'on a finit la présentation de notre travail. » Lâcha soudainement Nagumo avant de tirer son partenaire avec lui, laissant Kariya seul une seconde fois.

Pourtant le roux se stoppa soudainement au milieu du couloir et le collégien s'approcha du duo pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il vit un certain garçon aux cheveux roses devant eux. Il fit demi-tour à toute vitesse pour se retrouver devant sa salle, il tourna également le dos espérant ne pas être reconnu. Ce fut raté quand quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Kirino accompagné des deux adultes venir vers lui.

« Dis-moi Masaki, ce ne serait pas le garçon dont tu nous parles tout le temps ? » Demanda Nagumo avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres pendant que son compagnon croisait les bras contre sa poitrine avec un sourire également. « Kirino si je me souviens bien. »

Le garçon aux yeux ambrés faillit se jeter sur le rouquin devant lui mais, avec tout son self-control, il se retint. Il ne voulait pas paraître pour un sauvage non plus. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier qui ne signifiait rien de bon. S'il le pouvait, ses yeux carboniseraient sûrement Haruya sur place. Quand Kariya se risqua à lancer un regard à son aîné, il remarqua que ce dernier était aussi rose que ces cheveux, sûrement gêné par la situation. Alors le plus petit de la troupe fut la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le déni.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Ses yeux verrouillés dans ceux de l'adulte des cheveux rouges, un mot lui vint en tête et il ne put l'empêcher de franchir ses lèvres. « Tulipe. »

Pour Nagumo, ce mot était pire qu'une insulte et cette fois, ce fut lui qui se retint -c'était plutôt Suzuno qui le retenait en lui tenant les bras- de se jeter dessus. Kirino assistait à la dispute sans faire de commentaire. Des injures faillirent franchirent les lèvres du rouquin met une main glacée se plaça sur sa bouche et il fut soudainement tiré vers la sortie par Fuusuke. L'adolescent aux cheveux roses regardait désormais incrédule la scène. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il rencontrerait le duo de footballeurs il n'y aurait sûrement pas cru mais en plus qu'il apprenne que Kariya leur avait parlé de lui ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Il cligna des yeux et croisa le regard ambré du bleu, ce dernier détourna immédiatement le sien avec une légère rougeur sur ses joue.

« S'il te plaît, oublis ce qu'Haruya à dit... » Murmura le défenseur tellement bas que Kirino n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu.

Quand le garçon aux cheveux roses allait répondre, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement, les surprenant. Le professeur regardait Kariya avec un air ferme et sévère.

« Tu peux rentrer. »

Le concerné hocha la tête avant d'obéir, sans lancer un regard au plus grand garçon. Ce dernier le regardait rentrer tranquillement puis partit, revenant à ce qu'il devait faire à la base : aller à son casier.

[...]

Les cours prirent fin et avec un grand sourire, Tenma prit le bras de presque tout le monde -Hikaru, Kariya, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Aoi- et se dirigea vers le club de foot. Avec un soupir collectif, chacun se laissa faire sauf l'attaquant aux yeux oranges -presque doré- qui s'écarta du châtain en grognant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires, une nouvelle bataille débuta, cette fois entre Kurama et Shindou. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'adolescent de petite taille n'était pas content et avait encore besoin de se plaindre et l'ancien capitaine était en train d'hurler au numéro onze d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi sinon son plan ne réussirait jamais. Quel plan ? Celui de mettre Kirino avec Kariya évidemment !

Après quelques minutes, quand tous les garçons étaient changés et que l'engueulade ridicule avait enfin cessé, tous se dirigèrent vers le terrain de football. Bien sur Kurama, tel un gamin, décida d'ignorer le musicien. Kariya lui regardait la scène avec un petit sourire, il adorait quand il y avait des disputes dans le club.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle entre voir Shindou presque en train de pleurer, Kurama qui ressemblait à un chihuahua en colère ou même Nishiki qui riait seul. Oui, Ryouma faisait exactement comme lui ce midi, pourquoi il s'esclaffait ? Pour Kariya c'était une question dont il n'avait pas la réponse. Pour en savoir plus, il se rapprocha de lui avec un air angélique.

« Euh... Nishiki, pourquoi tu rigoles... seul ? »

Évidemment, le questionné ria encore plus avant de raconter pourquoi il s'esclaffait seul, sauf qu'il riait tellement que le numéro quinze ne comprit rien. Il fit comme même un petit sourire -faux- et partit vers son meilleur ami pour lui proposer de se faire des passes. Bien sûr, Hikaru accepta avec un grand sourire et ils se mirent à jouer tranquillement.

[...]

Plein de sueur et de saleté, Kariya se dirigea vers « sa maison », il ne c'était pas changé après l'entraînement pour une raison bien précise. Il voulait s'entraîner seul comme il le faisait il y a quelques années, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en colère ou même triste, c'était juste par pure nostalgie et pour la tranquillité. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'orphelinat ou il vivait mais c'était juste que les enfants qui lui hurlaient dans les oreilles l'horripilaient, il ne pouvait pas supporter leurs cris.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait toujours un ballon de football dans son casier -pourquoi ? C'était un mystère- et désormais il l'avait sous le bras, il trottinait dans les rues. Souvent, le soir, c'était les quatre adultes qui résidaient encore à l'orphelinat qui le ramenait mais aujourd'hui il les avait prévu qu'il reviendrait sûrement tardivement.

Enjambant un banc, Kariya avait presque l'impression de faire du parcours ce qui franchement l'amusait. Une vieille dame passa devant lui et il l'évita au dernier moment, l'adolescent aimait voir la peur qui c'était lut pendant un instant dans les yeux de l'inconnue. Quand il descendit les escaliers pour aller au terrain près de la rivière, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, ce fut avec un sourire qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Tranquillement, il commença à jongler avec la balle comme il aimait le faire, ne voyant pas le temps passer, augmentant juste son talent pour maîtriser le ballon.

Kariya avait prit au fil du temps de l'assurance, bien sur, comme tout le monde il avait commencé comme un vrai débutant, la balle s'échappant toujours au début et il était toujours obligé de courir la chercher. Il se souvint du jour où il jouait seul et un certain groupe d'adulte était apparu et avait fait un match avec lui, c'était également ce jour là qu'il avait inventé sa propre super-technique. L'adolescent laissa échapper un grand sourire, ce n'était pas un rictus moqueur qu'il avait habituellement, c'était seulement et simplement un sourire.

Le soleil plongeait dans la rivière sans même que le défenseur ne s'en rende compte, il n'avait même pas remarqué les cinq paires de yeux qui l'observait. Ils n'étaient même pas cacher, ils étaient au dessus des escaliers et le regardait juste danser avec la balle. Une des personnes prit le ballon que tenait son voisin et tira dedans. Kariya se retourna presque immédiatement et l'arrêta avec ses mains.

« T'as toujours pas perdu ta vieille habitude on dirait ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu regarda avec un sourire moqueur celui qui avait shooté dans la balle, il rangea rapidement son ballon qui était dans son casier au début dans son sac pour ne pas la perdre. Kariya ne répondit rien et regarda les cinq personnes qui descendaient les marches et un sourire nostalgique lui apparut. C'était comme ce jour là.

Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Midorikawa et pour finir Osamu, se tenaient devant lui, le premier, qui avait tiré se mit parfaitement en face de lui avant de lancer avec son éternel sourire flamboyant une phrase qui fit plaisir à Kariya. C'était la même phrase qu'avait prononcé le rouquin quand ils étaient tous venu jouer avec lui pour la première fois.

« Bon on joue oui ou merde ? »

L'albinos du groupe sourit légèrement, il ne leva pas les yeux au ciel malgré le manque de politesse de son rival. Midorikawa ria légèrement, son chignon était redevenu une simple queue de cheval juste pour jouer avec la troupe, Hiroto sourit d'ailleurs en jetant un regard à la coiffure de son meilleur ami, elle lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. Nagumo et Suzuno était en tenue de sport avec des couleurs totalement opposés. Osamu lui souriait tranquillement, il avait également beaucoup changé et avait décidé de faire comme le vert, autrement dit il fit également une queue de cheval.

Un petit match commença, opposant les deux rivaux et Masaki aux deux meilleurs amis et au seul goal présent -qui était d'ailleurs le plus mature de la petite troupe. Le résultat à la fin importait peu tant qu'ils s'amusaient tous. Dribbles, tirs, super-techniques s'enchaînaient, une des deux équipes ayant un goal volant -même si la plupart du temps, ce fut Kariya qui arrêta les shoots adverses grâce à sa défense et à sa super-technique. Quand le match fut finit, tous étaient épuisés, l'adolescent plus que les autres -ayant déjà pratiqué avant et étant plus jeune- et quand ce dernier leva la tête, il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

« Il faudrait rentrer. » Déclara tranquillement Suzuno qui semblait le moins essoufflé même si ses joues cramoisis ne trompaient personne sur l'effort qu'il avait fournit. « Sinon Hitomiko risque de nous massacrer. »

Personne ne trouva la force de se plaindre, Kariya alla prendre son sac qui trainait près des cages, tâtant vite pour vérifier que sa balle était toujours dedans. Il sourit discrètement en remarquant qu'elle était effectivement toujours là. Le défenseur trottina ensuite pour rejoindre les adultes qui étaient déjà devant la voiture qui semblait appartenir à Hiroto. Même s'il aurait voulu rentrer à pied, il n'aurait pas pu, il venait de se faire traîner de force dans le véhicule, ils attachèrent tous leurs ceintures de sécurité avant que l'adulte à lunettes ne démarre.

Osamu n'était pas avec eux : il était venu en moto car il ne vivait plus près de l'orphelinat, il partit donc dans la direction inverse du groupe. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs vu que la voiture d'Hiroto n'avait que cinq place, au pire des cas ils seraient monté à six dedans même si Midorikawa aurait sûrement hurlé.

Quand le véhicule se gara devant le grand bâtiment, un frisson parcourut le dos du garçon aux yeux émeraudes presque cyan, devant la porte se trouvait Hitomiko qui ne semblait pas ravie de les voir revenir aussi tard. Quand ils descendirent de la voiture, Hiroto et Midorikawa durent expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils rentraient aussi tard pendant que les trois autres rentraient discrètement dans l'orphelinat, essayant d'éviter le récit qu'allait leur faire leur « sœur ». Kariya se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine pour prendre une des assiettes qui avait été laissée de côté et mangea tranquillement, dans le calme, sans les enfants qui hurlaient tout le temps et qui devaient d'ailleurs surement dormir.

Quand il eut finit son repas, il fonça dans sa chambre, posa son sac et prit des vêtements propres avant de filer à la douche. Il détestait vraiment dormir en se sentant sale. L'adolescent rentra ensuite dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit avec un grognement heureux, il était vraiment heureux que ce ne soit que le début de l'année car au moins il n'avait pas de devoir à faire. Son téléphone sonna et le défenseur regarda qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message, il mit d'ailleurs le son en vibreur presque immédiatement pour éviter d'être réveillé par une sonnerie en plein milieu de la nuit. Il sourit en voyant sur son portable le message qui s'affichait.

 _De : Kirino_

 _Pour : Kariya_

 _Sujet :_

 _Demain je t'amène une part de gâteau aux fraises si tu veux (comme je sais que t'adores les fraises (d'ailleurs ne crois pas que j'ai oublié la fraise que tu m'as volé ce midi (il y a trop de fois le mot fraise dans ce message)))._

Le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés commença à baver en imaginant le dessert devant ses yeux. Pourtant il se souvint que la demande était directe sans rien demandé en retour, c'était suspect. De plus le message venait d'un garçon qu'il embêtait souvent, il était possible que ce soit un piège.

 _De : Kariya_

 _Pour : Kirino_

 _Sujet :_

 _Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'essayes pas de me piéger sempai ? C'est suspect... (si c'est pas un piège j'en veux bien une part sinon D)_

Il tapa rapidement une réponse avant de l'envoyer avec un sourire, il attendait avec impatience la réponse. C'était rare quand Kariya était sur son téléphone et encore plus rare quand il attendait un message, la plupart du temps il préférait s'amuser dehors ou même dormir. Quand son portable vibra, le défenseur sursauta.

 _De : Kirino_

 _Pour : Kariya_

 _Sujet :_

 _Est-ce que j'ai une tête à empoisonner les gâteaux que je fais ? (bon je t'en amène donc un bout)_

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge du numéro quinze avant qu'il ne tape avec agilité et rapidité une réponse pour cher sempai.

 _De : Kariya_

 _Pour : Kirino_

 _Sujet :_

 _Parce que le gâteau est fait par toi ? Alors j'en veux même pas un bout même s'il n'est pas empoisonné ! (ou sinon tu m'en apportes un et je juge ton talent culinaire sûrement inexistant :P)_

Il attendit quelques instants avant de recevoir sa réponse, Kirino était sûrement aussi scotché à son portable, attendant ce que l'autre allait lui dire.

 _De : Kirino_

 _Pour : Kariya_

 _Sujet :_

 _Oui et même tu seras ébahi par mes talents culinaires tellement le gâteau sera bon :P_

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu leva les yeux au ciel même si son sourire toujours présent, ne rendant pas très crédible son geste -de toute façon personne n'était là pour le voir. Il tapa rapidement sur le clavier un autre message.

 _De : Kariya_

 _Pour : Kirino_

 _Sujet :_

 _Saches que tu ne peux pas avoir un talent partout..._

Kariya attendit à peine quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponse.

 _De : Kirino_

 _Pour : Kariya_

 _Sujet :_

 _Tu serais en train d'insinuer que j'ai du talent partout sauf en cuisine ? Sinon je vais dormir bisou ;)_

Il regarda, perplexe le dernier mot du message avant de rire en recevant un second message à la suite.

 _De : Kirino_

 _Pour : Kariya_

 _Sujet :_

 _Oups j'ai tellement l'habitude de dire « bisou bonne nuit » que ça déteint dans mes messages xDD_

Le numéro quinze tapa rapidement une réponse avec un grand sourire, il posa ensuite son portable sur son bureau et se dirigea vers son lit pour enfin se reposer. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en pensant au superbe gâteau aux fraises qui l'attendait le lendemain, il en bavait déjà. Il attendait demain avec impatience -même si c'était surtout le dessert qui l'intéressait- et espérait aussi ne pas se faire virer de cours. Il ria en se rappelant de la vengeance raté de Nagumo.

Nagumo était vraiment le meilleur pour les vengeances.

Il se retrouva bientôt dans le monde des rêves et espérait que le matin arriverait rapidement et qu'il aurait un beau réveil -il détestait se lever à cause des cris et des pleurs des enfants de l'orphelinat.

 _De : Kariya_

 _Pour : Kirino_

 _Sujet :_

 _Je ne peux pas juger quelqu'un dont je n'ai jamais vu de talents... (fais de beaux rêves mon p'tit sempai et bisou ;D)_

[Fin du Chapitre]

 **Enfin ce chapitre de finit ! Pour tout vous dire je l'avais commencé en novembre déjà et je l'ai reprit il y a seulement deux jours pour le finir... Quand j'avais dit que la parution des chapitres seraient longue je n'avais pas exagéré ! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute (d'ailleurs j'en ai vu une dans le chapitre précédent que je vais vite corriger : j'ai appelé Sorano Aoi, 'Sorana' Aoi. J'ai souvent des problèmes avec les noms par exemple Nanobana Kinako je croyais que c'était 'Nanobane' Kinako... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire ! xD**

 **Bon les espaces entre les phrases et les messages ne veulent pas s'afficher et je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'espère comme même que ce sera autant lisible sinon je serais trèèèèès triste ! :P**

 **Pour ce qui est de la partie avec Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Midorikawa et Osamu, il se trouve qu'il y a longtemps (trois-quatre mois) j'avais écrit une histoire qui racontait l'arrivé de Kariya à l'orphelinat, je le posterais surement un jour comme un Hors-Série.**

 **N'hésitez pas à follow, mettre dans vos favoris ou encore lâcher une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ou même une nouvelle histoire (normalement une histoire sur la St Valentin HakuShuu devrait bientôt arriver) !**


End file.
